


A Good Kind of Change

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: He could definitely get used to kissing Willie. Quick pecks on his nose that make his boyfriend blush, especially when his friends are around. Kissing to say hello and goodbye. Normal kisses.And the kind of kisses that have him walking back into the studio, red faced and sticky, and desperately in need of a change of clothes.orWillex's First Time
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	A Good Kind of Change

Ok, It’s no secret that new things aren’t Alex’s favourite. 

Being dead? New! Not the best. I mean there’s Julie and she is really great! And Flynn, she’s cool too. And, getting to dance with Carrie without any judgement from anyone because no one can see him anyway. That’s fun! And... and...

And Willie. That is definitely new.

Not being gay, or even being open about it, he’s always known who he was. But being ok or even proud of your sexuality can be exhausting if you always have to defend it. He doesn’t have to defend anything with Willie. He can hold his hand and no one bats an eye. He can kiss him and ok yeah, the world isn’t perfect, they get a few looks here and there, but they aren’t getting cursed out. They can watch a movie about a gay couple that isn’t killed and lives happily ever after! The End! Maybe that’s the kind of new he could get used to. 

He could definitely get used to kissing Willie. Quick pecks on his nose that make his boyfriend blush, especially when his friends are around. Kissing to say hello and goodbye. Normal kisses.

And the kind of kisses that have him walking back into the studio, red faced and sticky, and desperately in need of a change of clothes.

It starts slowly and casually, just like normal. Long and slow kisses on the couch. Alex thinks that he could kiss Willie forever, and really, why can’t he? They don’t need to eat, or sleep, they could just do this… forever.

Except that they can’t. Because they do have afterlives to live. And because Caleb would come looking eventually and if he hurt Willie… The knot of fear and tension was settling in his chest at the thought, his hand, which was on Willie’s thigh, tightened its grip on his boyfriend. 

“Stop thinking” Willie said. “I’m here, I’m fine,”

“I know,” Alex said automatically.

“Alex,” Willie ran his hands through his hair, “I’m going to be fine,” 

Alex smiled, “Show me how fine you are then,” 

Willie crawled onto Alex’s lap with a smile, quickly getting back to kissing all the thoughts out of Alex’s head. Willie kissed along Alex’s jaw and down his neck, the combination of that and Willie grinding down on him almost made him dizzy from how fast he got hard.

They both scrambled to remove their shirts.

“I want you, Alex,” Willie whispered into his ear, “I want you inside me,” 

Alex will be embarrassed for the rest of time of the high whine that leaves his throat at that line. There is no way this is real! Alex has definitely dreamt up this entire situation. His boyfriend writhing on his lap, whispering his fantasies into his ear is too good to be true, and too mortifying to handle. Alex can feel his face burning red, he hopes Willie will think its because he’s breathing hard.

“Yes!” Alex finally manages to say, “Yes, god... I want... I want that too,” He places a kiss on Willies collarbone. 

Alex moves his hands to Willies waist, and runs his fingers along to undo his jeans as Willie captures his mouth in a kiss. He shifts to let Alex push his jeans down his thighs. 

Willie stands up to take his jeans off completely, and loses his underwear too. Alex gets up to take his shorts off too. When they sit back down, Willie has a bottle of lube and Alex doesn’t know where it came from. 

“Willie, I've... I mean I’ve never... Have you ever done this before?” Alex asks. Hands nervously clutching at Willie’s hips. 

“Yeah,” Willie ran his fingers through Alex’s hair soothingly. “Just follow my lead, ok?” 

Willie took Alex’s hand and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Willie guides his hand down to press against him. Alex slipped his middle finger inside slowly, careful not to hurt him. He felt Willie squeeze around his finger as he gently began to massage him open. Willie pressed his forehead against Alex’s and removed his hand from Alex’s wrist to dig his nails into his shoulders.

Willie let his eyes fall closed but Alex kept watching his face for any signs that he was uncomfortable. Alex added a second finger and slowly started to move in and out. Willie leant back in to kiss him so he felt rather than saw Willie’s hips start shifting to meet his movements. Alex took that as a good sign. Willie moaned out into the kiss and pulled away to catch his breath. Alex could swear he’s never been harder in his life. Willie bit his lip and smiled, almost self-consciously, at him.

Alex curled his fingers on the next thrust and Willie made a choked off whine through his bitten lip, clearly trying to stay quiet. Alex decided that he really liked that sound. He curled his fingers again and Willie dropped his head onto Alex’s shoulder with a groan that he didn’t seem to be able to choke back, the sound vibrating through Alex’s whole body.

Alex savoured every sound that Willie made, even as he added a third finger. Willie was writhing above him, grinding down onto his fingers and moaning on every thrust. Alex gently removed his fingers and Willie whined at the loss. 

“Sorry,” Alex said, his voice hoarse and croaky, “Do you want to?” Willie nodded quickly. Reaching for where he had abandoned the lube bottle and grabbing a condom. He paused.

“Do you?” 

Alex choked, “Yes” he leant in to kiss him, “Yes, I want to,”

Alex grit his teeth against the feeling of Willie rolling the condom on him, desperately willing himself not to come instantly. A problem that didn’t get any less as Willie took him in, inch by inch. Willie was still so tight and Alex was sure he was going to leave bruises where his fingers were gripping onto Willie’s hips.

After what felt like an eternity, Willie bottomed out, their hips flush against each other. Alex didn’t let up his grip on Willie, holding him still, eyes screwed shut.

“Alex?” Willie said softly,

“Mmm?” 

“Are you ok?” Alex could feel Willie’s hand push his hair back off his sweaty forehead. 

“Yeah, I just… It’s… I just need a second,” Alex said between laboured breaths. 

“Ok,” Willie said, clearly making an effort to say still, “It’s ok, take your time.”

After the moment passed, Alex said “Ok, you can move now,” Unclenching his fingers and moving one hand to Willie’s thigh to help him move.

Willie moved slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace. Alex shifted his hips a little to help the angle and Willie almost sobbed. Alex froze. 

“No, don’t stop,” Willie groaned. “Do that again,”

“Right there?” Alex said as he did as he was told.

“Yees” Willie’s hips were stuttering, “Oh god, Alex” Willie clenched down around him and it was so good. He moaned out Willie’s name and Alex knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Alex wrapped his hand around Willie’s length, jerking him off in time with their thrusts. Willie whined as he alternated between grinding his hips down on Alex or thrusting up into his fist. 

“Alex, Alex, I’m going to come,” Alex thrust one more time firmer than before and Willie was coming in between their bodies. Willie clenched down so hard around him as he came that it was impossible not to follow suit.

When Alex thought he could trust his muscles to do their jobs again he lifted his head off Willie’s shoulder, he didn’t even remember putting his head on Willie’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, Alex,” Willie said leaning in to kiss him again, he tasted like sweat and like Willie and it was the best feeling.

“Was that ok?” Alex asked shyly.

“That was amazing, baby,” Willie said with a loving smile.

Willie moved off him slowly, and Alex stood up and disposed of the condom. “We should get dressed, the boys will be back soon,” 

When he turned around Willie was wearing nothing but his underwear and Alex’s pink hoodie. 

“Hope you don’t mind me borrowing this,” Alex’s brain short circuited. Willie, seemingly oblivious, picked up Alex’s clothes and threw them at him. He made no attempt to catch them. 

Alex gave himself a mental shake and pulled his clothes back on, swapping his own shirt for Willie’s that had been abandoned on the floor. “Only if I can borrow this,” he smiled.

Willie smiled and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss, “Anytime Hotdog,”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to apologise again but I'm still not sorry!  
> Thank you so much for reading! I promised this fic a couple of weeks ago but I got swamped with work so It's a little late, I hope it was worth it! <3


End file.
